All Wrapped Up
When the gang hear about a mummy missing from the museum they go to investigate the mystery (We open on museum a guard makes his rounds and a mummy walks up to him) Guard:What the? (Turns to mummy it scares him he runs out screaming cuts to next day the gang are at the lookout reading about it) Ryder:Listen to this. (Reads) Mumseum haunted. Guard clams to have been chase out by ancient Egyptian mummy. Ace:Could be another mystery. Rubble:Oh boy (Cuts to museum they interview guard) Guard:And not only that but the Mummy only seemed interested in the treasure. Ranger:Don't worry sir. We'll investigate this case. (Four teenagers dressed up like the Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated gang come) Rubble:Huh? Groovy Roo:Huh? Ryder:Hey, who are you guys? Gang:We're the Mystery Crew. Fret:I'm Fret. This is Dassy, Valorie Scraggly and Groovy Roo. Ryder:We're the Mystery Patrol in case you're wondering. I'm Ryder, this is Katie, Ace, Danny, And.... Fret:Who's the kid who looks like you? Ryder:I was just fixing to get to him. That's my brother Ranger and over there is our mascot Rubble. Valorie:Well Groovy here is our mascot. Groovy Roo:Yeah, Groovy-Roovy-Roo! Ryder:Wow. Ranger:You look like our friends the Scooby Doo team. Only with different clothes. (Fret has orange and wears a white shirt with a blue ascot and orange slacks and collar Dassy has a light blue dress blond long hair and a pink hairband and scarf and leggings and high heels Valorie wears a dark red turtle neck sweater and light orange skirt and dark red socks and Mary Jane's Scraggly wears what Shaggy wore in the 1980s Groovy is a chocolate lab like Zuma and he is only big and dark brown with a red collar) Fret:We should work together. Ryder:That's a good idea, Fret. Dassy:What now? Fret:What always happens after interdictions Dassy. We split up and look for clues. Groovy Roo:Uh-ah. Scraggly:Like the only thing that'll get Groove into going to look for clues is a Groovy Snack. Danny:The only thing that'll make Rubble to go into a situation like this is a Rubble Snack. Fret:Fine!(Shakes a Scooby Snack like box with Groovy's picture and dog biscuits are raining down onto him his mouth is open)Would you do it for a Groovy Snack? Ryder:You can have a Rubble Snack Rubble. Rubble:Sure. (Gives them the snacks cuts to them clue hunting) Fret:Hey this hologram projector could be a clue. Ryder:Well this flash stick might be a clue. (They try it together it projects an image of the mummy) Dassy:So that's why the Mummy has been seen around the museum. Valorie:We need to think this through. Scraggly:Like the only thing I want think through is what's to eat around here. Ryder you got any place to grab a bite around here? Groovy Roo:Reah we're hungry. Ryder:Sure guys, come on everybody let's take a break and go to Mr. Porter's restaurant. (They agree on that we fade to Mr. Porter's Cafe the Mystery Patroller is parked out front with a hippie van looking like the Mystery Mobile from The Fairly Oddparents it is the same it's parked behind The Mystery Patroller cuts to gang's table) Scraggly:So like yeah my actual name is Orville. The gang only call me Scraggly just because of my gotee. Fret:You know guys we were thinking you're a bunch of kids who look for trouble but you remind us of when we were alway going around solving mysteries. Ryder:We caught the Bald Zombie looking like the one from the Scooby-Doo episode and the Ghost Of Amelia Earhart the Vampire looking like the one from Scooby Doo and the Werewolf Of Wellington Manor. The Police Skeleton. It wore a blue police cap and a shiny gold badge. Valorie:Hey it looks like someone has been stealing the treasure form the museum. Ace:That's it! Ranger:What's it babe? Ace:It's time we unravel the mummy and the mystery. (Cuts back to museum they have the trap set up) Scraggly:So that's why the Mummy's been scaring everyone off. Like for the loot. Groovy Roo:Uh-huh. Ryder:We solved the case go Mysteryville. The Camp Willaway case. (The Mummy is then caught by the gang with the net) Ryder:We did it gang! Rubble:We? (Valorie unmasks it) All:Dr. Dean?! Dr Dean:I was gonna find the treasure for my museum. And I would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids! (Cuts to outside police car drives off) Ryder:We all did great. (They chat as a van in purple letters read GROOVY GANG it looks like the Groovy Gang van from Danny Phantom they pull up four people and a white tiger cat get out) Scaredy Cat:We heard there was a mummy haunting this museum so we come to investigate cuts to gang Mystery Crew and Mystery Patrol Danny and Rubble laugh) Danny:Look Rub it's like a talking cat. Lame. Rubble:Yeah. (Rubble laughs) Rubble:(As he laughs)Rubble-Double-Dooooo! The End Category:Mystery Story